


First Christmas Together

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: Laarth sets up Spock's first Christmas...and invites their family...and the crew.
Relationships: Spock/Original Vulcan Character(s), Spock/Orignal Female Character
Kudos: 6





	First Christmas Together

The man’s face scrunched as he heard scrambling around him. He took in a deep breath before sitting up to look at his partner who had already scrambled off somewhere else in one of the other parts of their home. He felt lucky to have time off from the Enterprise to spend it with his excitable love. He carefully removed himself from their shared bed to try and find where his little other half ran off. His eyebrows raised as he finally noticed glittering decorations and tinsel hanging from their walls. 

“Laarth,” He called out in his deep smooth voice. He heard the movement stop. His shoulders adjusted for himself to stand straighter. He understood that she was very aroused by the idea of celebrating this holiday with him. It was apparently one of her father’s favorite human traditions. He, himself, didn’t dislike it. In fact, he would have loved if his own mother had shown him the same holiday. When he continued to hear no movement, his voice bellowed through the halls worried, “Laarth?” His panic starting to make him alter himself into a stance where he could rush to her side. 

Just as quickly as his worry started to hit him, the small half-Vulcan rounded the corner with a wide smile. The taller man recalibrated himself straighter. His head tilted. Laarth smiled and tossed some clear, white, and blue flecks up between them to have it land into their dark hair. “Good morning,” She smirked. Her face wrinkled in her enjoyment. Laarth was so proud of herself for her hard work. When she looked up at her half-human companion, she could see him looking down at her. His words harsh, but his eyes gentle. 

“I said I would enjoy spending the tradition with you. Not that you could allow a hostile takeover of our home,” Spock scolded. He carefully started to pick the plastic out of his Laarth’s hair. 

Laarth laughed at him, “But, it is not!” Her sparkling smile melted his heart every time. She laced his long slender fingers with her tiny fingers. She pleaded with him, “Can I show you into the kitchen?” 

Spock had to fight his inner laughter at his darling. He nodded and said, “Only if you promise it is not as over the top as the rest of our living spaces that I have seen.” 

Laarth led her tall partner into their living room. She had decorated it in his uniform colors. Luckily blue, gold, and silver still matched the general Christmas spirit she was aiming to achieve. When she turned to look at his expression, Laarth giggled. Spock had closed his eyes. Laarth used his hand to stabilize herself as she stood on her toes to try and give him a chaste kiss. His face was so soft and delicate when he was just resting. She could feel his arm stiffen when she leaned more onto it for help. Spock’s eyes opened. He looked down at her and raised his brow. 

He helped her down compassionately. He decided to pat her head instead of giving in to her kiss right then. Spock looked around. He was astonished at how much work she must have put in to have everything. He looked down at his small wife. His memories played the trick of seeing her as when they were both much younger. She hadn’t changed much since then, had she? Her look of wonder and admiration towards him still persisted despite all that was thrown at her. He allowed her to interlace their fingers once more. Her soft musical voice snapped him back from his thoughts. 

“Do you like it,” She asked. Laarth started to worry. She could tell he was deep in thought, yet she did not want to violate his privacy by invoking their shared mental connection. She removed one of her hands to softheartedly touch his face. His head slowly moved to rest more against her palm. He was like a cat who wanted nothing more than to feel the closeness of another touch. 

He stated simply, “I can tell how much effort you must have put into this. Your own emotional state has left an impression upon my own.” He held onto her wrist to keep her hand where it was resting. The feeling of her thumb petting his face he could only define as, what their human ancestry would call, heavenly. He warily let her hand down and asked, “Is this all there is to this...holiday?” He looked around their dwelling once more. He could see a number of wrapped presents beneath a decorated tree. All the dressed parcels seemed to be labeled and wrapped in the colors that matched the rest of the decorum. Blue parcels with golden ribbons, Silver ones with blue ribbons, Golden boxes wrapped with a silver ribbon. They all sat organized into piles. 

Laarth shook her head, “There is plenty more.” She followed his gaze and gasped, “Oh yes! The present exchange. That’s later tonight. Around dinner actually. But first, I have more holiday tradition stuff to show you so that you don’t stumble over yourself tonight.” 

Spock raised his brow and nodded. He took in a deep breath before letting out another sigh to follow Laarth. He stated, “I would not ‘stumble over myself.’ I have never done such a thing. Also, are you implying that there will be more than just the two of us at dinner tonight?” He followed close behind her. Her short legs were very ineffective at gaining large distances from him. 

Laarth stopped in her tracks. She quickly turned on the balls of her feet to look at him. “Yes,” she squeaked out. She looked up at him with a look that was to try and mimic a guilty dog caught doing what it was not supposed to be doing. “Do you mind,” she asked. 

“It would be far too late for me to protest,” Spock settled, “May I have an idea of who you invited?” He watched as she rocked from side to side, uncomfortable. 

She swallowed her pride and nervously explained, “Well, Vus and my father of course.” 

He nodded, “Of course.” 

“I also invited your mother and father,” She went on to list. 

Spock rubbed his chin, “Understandable. Wouldn’t want them to feel excluded.” 

Laarth swallowed hard again and rushed through the last few names, “And I also invited: James Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, and Christine Chapel.” 

He sighed and concluded, “Naming them quickly does not impede my ability to recognize my fellow crewmen’s names. Even if you include their first names.” He patted his wife’s head once more. “So let’s hear more about what is customary for your household so that I do not have to hear any unnecessary snark from Doctor McCoy.” 

Laarth smiled and sat on their countertop, “Well first, you should be aware of the mistletoe around the house. Mistletoe looks like…” 

“I am well aware of what mistletoe looks like,” Spock interrupted. 

She nodded, “Well I guess you are also ‘well aware’ of the tradition behind it.” She sneered at him. Her husband rolled his eyes and motioned for her to continue. “Well, it is so that people have an excuse to give their loved ones a kiss.” She started to point out the locations of them in the house. “I scattered them around so if you want to avoid them, you know where they are.” 

He nodded, “Thank you. This is very...useful information.” He started to look around the room and locate for himself where the Earth plant branch hung. “I will start making a necessary plan to avoid them. I do find it fascinating that humans went to such lengths to conduct in an activity that they often engage in any way.” 

Laarth shrugged and said, “Well, they do not have the blessings that we have. Unlike us, they cannot simply understand each other’s thoughts due to a bond.” 

“They certainly are lucky,” He teased. 

The lessons went by quickly and Laarth was even able to convince Spock to put on a ‘traditional ugly sweater’ for their dinner party. It didn’t take much from her to convince him. He often gave into Laarth’s requests no matter the logical fallacy at the present time because it often came back around to be quite logically sound when it came to humans. This time, he was just worried about how hot they may feel throughout the night. Vulcan wasn’t the most hospitable place for those who had not grown up within its environment. She seemed perfectly happy though. She was nearly bouncing near the door waiting for people to arrive. Spock pat her head to keep her calm. 

First to arrive was her once dark-haired father accompanied by her brother, Vus. Vus exchanged the Vulcan Salute with his brother-in-law and received a massive hug from his sister. Nathan laughed at his daughter and her brother. His full Vulcan adoptive son towered over the half-sister. Nathan hugged both his son in law and his daughter. He could tell Spock was still not quite used to his way of showing affection, but he appreciated the effort from Spock to put up with it. The human man turned to see Vus fussing at Laarth about her glasses. He took them off of her, cleaned them, and readjusted them to her face. Nathan guessed Vus still hadn’t gotten over the time period in which Laarth had become so overcome by grief, she refused to take care of herself. 

Next, Amanda and Sarek arrived. Spock assumed that they simply waited in watch to make sure they were not the first to arrive. His mother certainly was the one to come up with that plan. Amanda greeted the two of them much like Laarth’s father. Sarek, however, offered both of them a head bow and Vulcan salute. Spock’s parents walked to talk with Laarth’s family. Amanda was excited to catch up with Nathan and Vus. Sarek and Amanda, Spock concluded, probably had enough talking to his wife due to her closeness of location and career path. They were some of the only people other than federation stationed humans that enjoyed her emotive presence at their home. 

Spock let out a sigh as he knew exactly what was to happen next. He wasn’t exactly pleased with the idea that Laarth invited his captain and fellow members of the Enterprise. He knew this could only lead to trouble and pestering about his past. 

Captain Kirk paused the rest of the crew before entering. He looked at them and said, “Now, please understand everyone, Laarth most likely went behind our Mr. Spock’s back to invite us here.” 

“Well yes, Jim,” Bones laughed, “Do you really think that Mr. Spock would celebrate this holiday, much less invite us to join him?” 

Scotty also laughed. “Aye, Cap’n, we realized just that.” 

Already sweating, Chekov panted. He started to fan himself, “Can we please go inside? It’s hot out here.” 

Uhura nodded in agreement, “Yes Captain. I agree.” 

Jim nodded, “I can agree. Let’s go in.” He knocked at the door to be greeted by his first officer. He smiled seeing Spock. He could tell that the Vulcan was amused to see them all gathered here. 

Laarth tried to squeeze past her husband. Her head appeared from beneath his arm. She first looked up at Spock then turned her head to the snickering group. She smiled widely, “Oh hello~!” She pushed her wide framed glasses up to be able to see them all better. 

Kirk laughed a bit at the sudden emergence of a small feminine head from behind the doorway. He could tell that she was much shorter than his first officer. She also had a much different disposition. “And you must be Mrs. Spock that we have all heard so much about,” He smiled down at her. 

When Chekov opened his mouth to speak, Scott elbowed him. This didn’t seem to phase Laarth though. She just brushed it off with the wind. “I can say with 100 percent certainty that my husband did not, in fact, speak of me to anyone on the ship,” She explained, “Also, please call me Laarth. Spock is obviously my husband’s name. It is also easier for both of us.” 

Spock looked down at Laarth, “Laarth, my dear, could you remove yourself from the area so I may allow our human friends in? Vulcan’s atmosphere…” 

Laarth’s eyes widened as she interrupted him, “Right right! Please welcome them in.” She disappeared into the home. 

Sulu laughed to Uhura, “She’s a little different than expected.” 

“Yes,” Uhura agreed, “But it is absolutely adorable to see.” 

Spock opened the door wider and motioned them inside, “Come inside quickly. Laarth has the house set so all of you should acclimate well. She still hasn’t grown to like our home planet.” 

The group rushed in. Kirk stayed behind to ask his science officer some questions to clarify. He looked at Spock and quietly asked, “Our home planet? She doesn’t seem...” 

He raised his brow for a second before nodding in understanding, “Oh. Yes. Her ancestry is very similar to mine. In the brief moments you saw her, I do not expect you saw her telltale signs, but her mother is from Vulcan.” He motioned to Vus introducing himself to Scotty and Bones, “That is actually her brother. You will come to know him as Vus.” He guided Kirk into the room. 

Vus nodded to Scotty and Bones, “I’m afraid to report that I am actually the small woman’s brother. Despite what you humans may think, Spock and I look near nothing alike in terms of our race.” 

Bones made a face at him, “In personality, you two are exactly alike.” 

Vus raised his brow, “I apologize if I offended you, Dr. McCoy.” 

Scotty simply started at Spock’s wife then explained, “She doesn’t look Vulcan though.” 

Vus nodded slowly in understanding. “Laarth,” He called to his sister. When she walked up, he moved her overgrown hair away from her ears and removed her glasses revealing the pointedness of the tip of her ears. “You haven’t cut your hair in a while Laarth. Do I need to stop by more often to do it for you,” He scolded his sister. 

Laarth whined, “Vus stop.” She blushed. A green hue spreading across the bridge of her nose into her cheeks. She struggled against her brother’s grip. 

Scotty blinked, “Wow, she really is Vulcan.” He swatted a bit to try to get a better look at her, “And wow.” 

“Fascinating,” Spock’s voice echoed behind them, “I’m not surprised that the two of you would convince Vus to embarrass her in such a way.” 

Vus looked at Spock and tilted his head, “Did you notice she is not maintaining her hair length?” He looked down at his sister, “Does the Academy allow you to wear your hair like this?” 

Laarth huffed and said, “I grew it out. The Academy doesn’t care what I do. Most of my students study here anyway. I’m a remedial teacher. Not true faculty.” Her brother let go of her arms. She made a face at him. 

Bones looked at her and asked, “Have you and your brother always been like this?” 

“Since we first met,” Laarth laughed, “He was so small and sweet back then. Now he treats me like I’m an invalid.” She turned to Vus to scold him herself, “Which is no way to treat your older sister.” 

Vus raised his brow, “You have forgotten that I was once your caretaker while you were invalid.” 

Spock sighed. He shook his head and looked at Bones and Scotty, “Why don’t you two go join the captain? It seems like I will have to talk down these two.” 

“And miss this,” Scotty laughed, “I think not.” 

Bones nodded with a beaming smile, “I rather enjoy watching these two.” 

Spock sighed, “If you two insist.” He turned to the bickering siblings. He pat Laarth’s head, “It’s quite enough of this, don’t you believe so?” He let his hand run down her hair, “We can discuss this at a more appropriate time.” 

Laarth immediately stopped bickering with her brother to look up at Spock, “But you like my hair like this.” 

Bones nudged Spock, “But you like it.” He chuckled. 

Spock stared harshly at Bones before turning to Laarth, “Later.” 

Laarth nodded and followed after her husband. She called back to the group, “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy.” 

Bones, then, turned to Vus and asked, “Is she actually your older sister?” 

When trying to follow her husband to speak to Nurse Chapel, Lieutenant Uhura, and Lieutenant Sulu, Laarth got pulled into a conversation with her father, Spock’s parents, and Captain Kirk. 

Upon Nathan pulling his daughter into the conversation, Sarek touched his right index and middle fingers to Amanda’s left, “There is no reason for me to be present in this conversation. You three are acting completely emotional about the situation at hand.” He nodded to go speak to his son. 

Amanda nodded and turned to her daughter in law, “We were talking about how much longer the mission for the Enterprise will take.” She wrapped her arm around Laarth’s. 

Laarth looked amongst the group, “I do not understand why Sarek would leave if this is all the conversation is about nor do I really understand why I must be here for this discussion.” 

Nathan smiled, “Well, sweetheart, we were wondering if you and Spock have discussed what your plans were after this mission.” 

Laarth blinked and looked even more confused at the group, “I would assume whatever the Federation would need of him, he would do such. I am planning on being here for my own career.” She shook her head, “This still is no explanation for why Sarek would walk away.” 

Kirk smiled, “Well, I believe these two were ready for grandchildren.” He chuckled. 

“What,” Laarth exclaimed. Her face flushed with green again. The tips of her ears even becoming similar hues. 

Spock approached the group and spoke to Laarth directly, “You seem to be having trouble today.” He looked back to the group, “What caused this reaction from her?” 

Kirk smiled at Spock. He chuckled, “Well, those two are ready for grandchildren and they were beating around the bush. So I directly told Laarth.” 

Spock blinked and nodded. When he opened his mouth to speak, Amanda interrupted, “You know the both of us do not have the life span of you two.” 

“I know, Mother,” Spock agreed. He was about to speak again when Nathan interrupted him. 

“We were only wanting to understand if that is even in the cards for us,” the man explained. 

Spock nodded, “That is understandable, but-” 

Kirk couldn’t help speaking up to his entertainment, “But what Spock?” 

The Vulcan looked at his captain slightly annoyed before addressing that section of the party, “It is simply too illogical for us to have children right now. Both of us have our careers we need to focus on. A child would only hinder that ability.” 

Nathan shook his head, “But Spock, Laarth’s career has plenty of room to allow a child in it right now.” 

“Yes,” Spock agreed, “But mine may keep me away from home, which is not preferable when caring for a child. We also would have liked to postpone having the conversation until we can have confirmation that I will be stationed at home or on a base where we can both provide for and raise our children.” He felt a cool touch wrap around his smallest finger. 

Wrapping her smallest finger around Spock’s, Laarth hoped would help calm her beloved down from his anger and irritation. She smiled at him and added in, “I think our views have been made very clear now on this issue. If you please, excuse us.” Laarth gave the group a small bow of her head before leading Spock back to the group he originally wanted her to bring her. Sarek dismissed himself to go back to the group with his wife as Spock and Laarth joined the group. 

Nurse Chapel welcomed Spock back with a smile and greeted Laarth, “I think we are all just excited to be meeting you and to see more inside Spock’s life.” 

“Thank you so much for saying so,” Laarth’s smile grew, “I was also eager to meet all of you. Each of you is held very close in his thoughts.” 

Sulu smiled and said, “That is very surprising.” 

Laarth tilted her head and looked up at Spock, “You really have tricked them well.” She turned to them and said, “I think both of our inclinations have imprinted on each other. My husband is very compassionate and empathic. I, however, tend to be more emotionally detached out of the two of us.” 

“I simply do not believe you,” Uhura shook her head. She looked between the petite wife compared to her tall husband. She wouldn’t call Spock apathetic, but Laarth definitely was not what she pictured as being emotionally detached. 

Spock nodded his head once and helped justify the group’s reactions, “I believe they are not used to having someone so emotive and not actually fully feel those emotions for themselves.” He looked at the group, “When we were children, we both agreed to make a permanent bond. Both of us knew we were going to be separated by several planets and solar systems so we thought it was the easiest form of contact. Laarth has always been very capable in the matter of her telepathic abilities. So when she and I were going to engage in a mind-meld with some transference of katra, I recommended what I had learned a mere five years prior. She and I managed to accomplish what most children needed a high priestess. This resulted in Laarth and I often conflating our thoughts especially seeing that we have been mentally bonded and frequent communication for twenty-seven years.” 

The rest of the group looked at the two of them surprised. Chekov blinked a little bit before furrowing his brow, “Just how old are you?” 

Laarth smiled, “Don’t you know it’s very rude to ask someone their age?” 

The party slowly started to wind down. Laarth helped everyone to their seats and smiled. She pressed her fingertips together. The half Vulcan explained, “I wanted to get all of you gifts for helping take care of my Spock or myself.” She moved quickly to each present and gave them to the corresponding person. “I had to get a little bit of information from my husband to get things that you may possibly like. I hope you all enjoy them.” 

The crew of the Enterprise looked shocked. None of them were ready for such a surprise. They turned to see everyone else took it in stride and opening their gifts. Chekov opened his first to find Vodka. He smiled and looked at Scotty who had pulled his gift of Scotch out of the box. Christine slowly opened hers which held some Vulcan jewelry. Uhura and Sulu both excitedly open theirs. Uhura let out a squeak when she saw the Vulcan exfoliants. Sulu carefully took the potted Vulcan seedling out of the box and couldn’t wait to get it onto the ship. Leonard and Jim both looked at each other before opening their gifts as well. Jim sat amazed. He stared in disbelief. He could tell that the replica of his ship was handcrafted. He looked up to see Spock looking at his wife with a raised brow. Laarth just shrugged and smiled. The captain, then, turned to watch his friend Bones open his gift. Leonard’s wrapping paper fell to the floor. He stared at a handwritten account and translation of a medical report that the Vulcan’s had in their records. As he flipped through, he could see some of the drawings were also there. It seemed to be in a different penmanship though. 

Doctor McCoy looked up and asked Laarth, “Did you do this yourself?” 

“Oh, yes. Yours required me to borrow my husband’s skill a bit more than knowledge,” Laarth stated, “I hope you find his diagrams useful.” 

McCoy turned to Spock who simply nodded, “Yes Doctor. I hope that you find them useful as well. My wife will be sending me with a copy as well if you were to have any questions. I haven’t had the time to fully study it, but I will keep it with me so that I can try to read it in my downtime.” 

McCoy nodded, shocked. He uttered, “Th-thank you so much.” He shook his head, “Wow. Do you think you can get me one of these for all the Vulcan reports?” He laughed at the last part. 

Laarth, to his surprise, seemed to be thinking it over. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. 

“I was joking, please don’t go through all that trouble for me,” he hurried in explaining. 

Laarth nodded, “Of course Doctor. I can still translate them and send them to you, electronically.” 

McCoy nodded, “I would really like that. Thank you.” He turned to Spock and said, “You picked a really nice one Spock.” 

Spock tilted his head a bit, “On the contrary, she continuously picked me. It was illogical for me to believe that someone of her impressive talents would choose to be by my side unless she specified it to be so.” 

After the presentation of the gifts, Sarek and Amanda took their leave. Vus and Nathan soon followed. The crew gave a small goodbye to the couple before returning to the ship. Spock sighed and sat on their couch. His long arm stopped Laarth in her tracks. He pulled her onto the sofa with him and said, “I am sure you are as exhausted as I am after all of that. We can finish cleaning in the morning.” 

Laarth nodded. She reached around to a small pocket between the wall and the couch. She tucked her hair behind her pointed ear and handed him the present she had hidden from him. “Merry Christmas,” She smiled. 

Spock slowly opened the gift. He blinked as he saw some ear warmers and an eye mask. He restrained a laugh. He removed them and softly placed them on the table, “You didn’t have to make these for me.” 

Laarth nodded and placed her forehead on his, “But I wanted to.” 

Spock ran his fingers through her hair and said, “Well I didn’t want you to feel left out.” 

Laarth raised her brow and asked, “What are you talking about?” 

He pointed to his other hand right above her head holding one of the mistletoe that she had hung up. 

Laarth smiled and slowly kissed him. 

Spock reciprocated for a minute before pulling away, “Merry Christmas, Love.”


End file.
